1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp with a great heat dissipating capability and even distribution of light emission.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are one kind of semiconductor element. Nowadays, LEDs are extensively used as light sources for illuminating apparatuses, due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long work life.
An LED lamp requires a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since generally the LED lamps do not have heat dissipation devices with good heat dissipating efficiencies, operation of the conventional LED lamp has a problem of instability because of the rapid increase of heat. Especially, an LED light tube which has a shell made of plastic or glass, which degrades the heat dissipation efficiency. If the LED lamp is used in a state of high temperature for a long time, the life thereof is dramatically shortened. Furthermore, the conventional illumination apparatus incorporating LEDs generally generates a butterfly-type light field or has a radiation angle about 120 degrees. The intensity of light emitted by the LEDs is unevenly distributed; the light intensity dramatically decreases when the radiation angle exceeds 120 degrees.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED lamp which can overcome the above described shortcomings.